In recent years, an electronic apparatus such as a communication apparatus and a PC carries out a great deal of operations at high speed rate at once, and has advanced rapidly in high performance and high functionality. A heater element of a central processing part (CPU) and an integrated circuit (Multi-chip Module: MCM) or the like tends to generate the heat very highly in particular among the parts implemented to an electronic apparatus such as ICT (Information and Communication Technology) apparatus.
In such electronic apparatus, the technology which radiates the generated heat of a heater element using a heat pipe is well known (the patent documents 1 and 2, for example).
In the patent document 1, the technology has been disclosed which radiates the generated heat of a heater element with the transfer of the generated heat of the heater element to a radiation part by joining the plate type heat pipe module including a plate type heat pipe and a heater element to a heat sink plate connected to the radiation part. Specifically, in technology described in the patent document 1, the plate type heat pipe and a heat sink plate are arranged oppositely so that they may be paralleled each other. One end of the plate type heat pipe is loaded on a detaching part installed in the heat sink plate. A taper-like taper block is installed in one end of the plate type heat pipe and a reverse taper-like face to the taper block is formed in the detaching part. And when the plate type heat pipe module is loaded on the heat sink plate, the edge side of the plate type heat pipe is pressed for the heat sink plate and the edge side and the heat sink plate of the plate type heat pipe are connected each other while the slopes formed by the plate type heat pipe and the taper in the detaching part are touching each other. As a result, the generated heat of the heater element is transferred to the radiation part through the edge side of the plate type heat pipe and the heat sink plate, and radiates.
In the patent document 2, the technology is enclosed which radiates the generated heat of a heater element with the transfer the generated heat of MCM to the backboard by installing a board (a substrate loading MCM) into which MCM has been loaded in the backboard. Specifically, a heat pipe which leads the generated heat of MCM is installed in the board in the technology described in the patent document 2. A backboard side heat pipe is installed in the backboard apart from this heat pipe. A heat transfer part is provided so as to project vertically to the board face. The backboard side heat pipe has a face which is parallel to the backboard. And when the board is inserted in the vertical direction to the backboard face, the heat transfer part of the board adheres to the side of the backboard side heat pipe. As a result, the generated heat of the heater element is transferred to the backboard side through the heat pipe, the heat transfer part and backboard side heat pipe.